


Star Twinkle Precure: Systar System Heroes episode 2: Galactic rivalry! Lala and Sweet Mayhem!

by Starlight80



Series: Star Twinkle precure: Systar System heroes [2]
Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014), The LEGO Movie (2014), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Pairing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-original music, Obscure LEGO refrences, Pre-Cure Cosmo era, Refences everywhere, This episode is about racism, and more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight80/pseuds/Starlight80
Summary: After meeting, Hikaru and her newfound alien friends plan to search the universe for the missing people of the Systar System, but will Lala and Sweet Mayhem ever find common ground with their races distain towards each other?





	1. Prologue: A threat?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a chapter i was not too excited to do cause.....yay Rasicm story.....!

After the skirmish with Hysteria, The Dark Emperor, who had seen the whole thing, was not happy. Their positive energy was enough to completely take out his negative jeweler, purify the negative jewel, and worst of all they posed a threat to his cause. What was the source of their power? Stars? That fluffy thing? The Systarian's own energy? How could they do this? How could these......precure......manage to defeat his people? Who were they.......?  
And then it hit the emperor-"Imagination."  
He knew he had to do something. "Team Toxic!"  
With his call the three minions were deployed and at his command. "SIR!" They chanted.  
"What is the issue?"  
"Well well well my dear minions....it appears that we have a....problem."  
"A problem? A problem our lord?"  
"Where, where?!"  
The emperor snickered. Seeing his minions act like fools was all he needed to smile. But back to being serious-"You are aware that no one in the universe is supposed to contain enough positive energy to contradict our negativity, correct?"  
"Yes our lord, yes yes!"  
"Well then......EXPLAIN WHY THESE ONES KNOWN AS "PRECURE" ARE DISTURBING OUR CAUSE!"  
The minions all fell back in fear, shocked with their master. Never had they seen him so angry since the attack on the Systar System. They were confused, the Precure? Who were they?  
"Dr. Pits!"  
Hearing his name, the bad doctor stepped forward. "Yes my liege?"  
"Your studs-turned-jewels are being turned back into studs by these girls. And I think i know why."  
"Why my liege?"  
"Imagination! These Precure-especially the pink one-are brimming with it! I am counting on you that these jewels are more negative then before so these precure won't have to stop us."  
Pits beamed. "Exactly my lord! I shall make these negative jewels less then negative 100 percent! Ha-ha!" And he scampered off to make some more.  
The emperor smirked. Evilly smirked.  
"So the Precure are new allies to the surviving Systarians i see. Well then.....we'll just have to see if they're prepared to deal with the greatest threat......  
The hatred between Systarians and Hoshizorins..  
I'm counting on it."

(Theme song time!)  
Heart throbbing dreams are shining  
Exciting worlds are expanding  
Lightly! Jump over the galaxy  
Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure

I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s  
Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination)  
Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space  
I won't wait for the go sign!

Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities  
Are what freely draw out the future  
A fantasia night will make wishes come true!!

Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining  
Exciting worlds☆ are expanding  
Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination  
What should I do tomorrow?  
Sparkle wonderfully when we're together!  
Invincible! When connecting smiles  
Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure!!


	2. From bad to not-so-good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble begins when after the audition, Sweet and Mune are shown the rocket and begin to talk about the true destruction of the System.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're gonna talk about racism! (She said in a sarcastic way). I claim no ownership.

So for anyone watching, here's a recap-  
Hikaru Hoshina and her friends were supposed to just be in a singing competition, bringing their voice to the world. It was supposed to be a small gig, maybe a start to a brief career, nothing special.  
They won, and at first it seemed like a mere achievement, but then THEY showed up-the Systarian Sweet Mayhem and her friend Mune, a moon fawn. They told the girls they were on the hunt for the Precure, as the Dark Emperor and his group was attempting to turn the universe into a negative void. So now, with Madoka saved, and with at least the basics covered, now the girls could actually do what they wanted-help Sweet and Mune. So now, with the prospect of traveling to other planets, they had to show their new friends their rocket ship now that the competition was over.  
As they wandered through the forest searching for the bright pink creation, Sweet got antsy.  
"Where is this so-called 'rocket ship'? We've been walking for like, an hour, yet we haven't found it."  
"Fear not" Elena told her. "We're almost there."  
"Hmph, it's only like you to be impatient. You Systarians are so predictable." Lala snarked.  
"Oh, and you're not? I swear, you guys can't help using the same tactic over and over again-hide!"  
"G-girls? Can we please do this later? Before we find the ship?"  
"Wow Mune, you're really into diplomacy. I like that."  
"T-Thanks Madoka. I-I-I'm glad you think it's cute?"  
"Cute?"  
Mune gave a heavy blush. "Uh, can we move on now?"  
Hikaru sighed, hoping they would find the ship in time. Oh how did this little squabble happen?  
Eventually, Sweet broke down from her stress.  
"Are we even gonna find a rocket? It's not like we'll just happen to stumble upon it-my god!"  
Yep, the girls got there.  
The rocket was pink and white, decked out with a bow on top and shining stars on the side. It wasn't space-worthy, but it certainly was pretty.  
"Ta-da! The most Twincool rocket you'll ever find!"  
"Twincool-fuwa!"  
While most of the girls were alright with it, sweet was unconvinced. "Wow, really?" she thought.  
"It may not look like much, but this bad boy is capable of bringing all of us along for the journey to find your friends."  
"Yeah, and it's actually useful-prunzu!"  
"Hey, our ships have held off many armies!"  
"Call me when they don't have disco music attached to them."  
Hikaru frowned. She assumed since it was only the day they first met they wouldn't get along, but she couldn't just let them argue like that. She knew she had to do something.  
And her peaking curiosity bled into one question-  
"Sweet Mayhem? What exactly happened on the day that the Dark Emperor attacked the Sys-star system?"  
.............................................

The whole group was silent, taken aback by what she asked. Was this a good idea? Ask Sweet about what happened on a day that would live on in infamy? Surely Sweet wouldn't answer.....  
"Well, what happened was-"  
And everyone fell to the ground in disbelief. The fact she was really going along with this surprised them to the point of fainting.  
"You're actually talking about this?!"  
"Shut up! Okay, when the Dark Emperor first invaded, it was madness...."

Sweet Mayhem's narration POV:  
It came out of nowhere, so due to our underpreperation we were outdone. The Dark Emperor wrecked everything in his path with his warship, then when the bricks of our world were gone, he collected them as if they were to build....something. Whatever he wanted them for, he would do anything to get it. He eventually reached the Palace, where as the general it was my duty to ensure the safety of my home's queen, Watevera Wa'Nabi while the others took care of the threat outside. Eventually we made our way to an escape pod, knowing that we didn't have the time. But then-  
"Let's go your majesty, we don't have the time!"  
"Sweetie please, i can't leave my people alone, not even in this life-or-death situation"  
As i opened the pod, trying to let my queen in, my feelings of panic continued to arise. I couldn't let my queen die on the job.  
"Just get in!" I screamed "We have to go!"  
But the queen didn't respond-instead she closed the hatch of the pod and gave me one final word-  
"A good queen always makes sacrifices for her people-and if i have to sacrifice myself to ensure your safety-it's worth it. Good luck Sweetie."  
The pod closed, the queen gave me one final smile, and as the pod launched, i screamed "Your majesty! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
But it was too late. I had already slipped out of the grasp of the Emperor. He didn't even know i got out alive.

Back to third-person-POV:  
"I eventually made my way to Mune's planet, where the Dark Emperor had a complete takeover since the whole thing wasn't made of bricks. I took him with me so we could find the precure together, and now look where we are! We found you! And you're completely on board with helping us? Amazing!"  
Hikaru smiled at her newfound cheer, glad at least her goal was accomplished.   
"Well given how "weak" my kind is i'm surprised that you even tried one-upping is in the battlefeild experience."  
And there the smile went now that Lala was continuing to speak bad about Sweet Mayhem.  
"Guys, here's an idea-why don't we prep the rocket for launch so we can ya'know, actually go out to space?"  
Elena's question distracted everyone. Well since Lala and Sweet didn't have much to go on in terms of friendship......  
"I'd say thats a great idea Elena! It's gonna build teamwork and character!"  
"Teamwork and character? Hikaru, are you sure?"  
"Positive! It's gonna be Twincool to go to space again, but not so Twincool to have an unprepared rocket! Come on, let's get cleaning!"  
As Hikaru trotted off to get some supplies, Lala's sense of tension rose-she knew she could trust her best friend.....  
but enough to trust a Systarian?


	3. Shutting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lala and Sweet Mayhem get into a fight while trying to fix the rocket ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More racism......and some backstory. Also, i can't seem to write arguments well

"Let's go-fuwa!"  
With the newfound realization that the ship needs extra preparations before any takeoff, the girls gathered whatever they could find to improve it. They gathered cogs, metal sheets, toolboxes, sandpaper, oil cans, buckets of paint (Hikaru brought those), and grease. So with materials gathered, the preparation began and for a while it actually went fairly well.   
But one of the team was too distressed to be working-Hikaru. For a while she had a question on her mind, one that she needed to ask Sweet Mayhem sooner or later. But she kept on worrying about what would happen if she did. Should she ask would Sweet be uncomfortable? Would Lala be uncomfortable? Would the rest of the group be uncomfortable? Would she be the one to regret making everyone uncomfortable?  
It didn't matter. She had to ask this question. Weather anyone liked it or not.   
"Hey Sweet Mayhem?" Hikaru said innocently as she was climbing a playground ball.  
"Yeah Hikaru?" Sweet asked as she was welding two new rocket fins together?  
"Why are the Systarians and Hoshizorians fighting?"  
With that the gang was taken aback by her question. The worst offender was Mune, who had heard stories of the entire reason that the two sides were warring. Hikaru shouldn't know! She couldn't know! For if she did, what would that knowledge entail?  
"Please lie" he muttered to himself "Please do lie!"  
But the truth was all Sweet knew was that the two sides thought the other was bad, cowardly, dumb, etc. She didn't really know why they hated each other so much. So she could only give the honest answer-  
"To be honest, i don't know why we hate each other so badly. All i know is we both see each other as a negative caricature of ourselves. I......don't think i've ever been told about why we're in this little war."  
And with that Mune let out his breath, happy to know that none of the horrible theories have been confirmed.   
Hikaru however frowned, with the knowledge that her friend had no knowledge of why the two races despised each other beyond belief. Core knowledge of course.  
But then something that made Hikaru regret asking such a question happened. As Sweet began to try to get back to welding, she lost her grip on the rocket fins.  
"Ah darn it! Curse me and my not-human hands to pick up stuff made by.....well, humans!"  
Lala pricked up her ears. "Oh, what a shame. Surely your biology would tell you what by now."  
"'gasp' Lala! Don't be mean! Sweet's trying her best!" Elena snapped.   
Sweet Mayhem gave a scowl. Even by Elena's defence, the person from the realm she despised has just insulted her! She had no choice BUT to retaliate!  
"Um, I'm sorry but even if i can't pick up stuff, that's no excuse to insult me!"  
"Hey! It's not her fault-prunzu!"  
Hikaru's frown then turned to a fearful expression as the two sides began to clash. This had the potential to mean war. A bad one at that.  
Lala sauntered over to the pink alien, picking up the rocket fin. "It doesn't matter. Even if you tried a Systarian like you couldn't possibly comprehend human nature. I HAVE been on earth longer than you, ya know."  
Sweet couldn't believe what she was hearing! Swiftly, she grabbed the rocket fin and started tugging on it. "No matter how long you've been on earth, you're still the same Hoshizorian to me! Earth or anywhere!"  
Okay, now things were getting VERY out of hand. The girls started to worry on a new level. Fuwa began to cry.   
"Please! There's no need to fight-fuwa!"  
"Be quiet Fuwa-prunzu! Lala still needs to show that Systarian who's wrong!"  
Hikaru knew she REALLY needed to do something to prevent this-but it was too late, for hurt feelings and insults were already flying all over the place.  
"You cowardly Hoshizorian!"  
"You idiot Systarian!"  
"Bland!"  
"Stupid!"  
"Know-nothing!"  
"Packrat!"  
"Orobaka!" (Dumb)  
"Kisake!" (Worthless)  
"SHUT UP!" The pair screamed at last.  
But that wasn't the true last straw. The true last straw was, well-  
SNAP! BANG!  
The rocket fin broke in half.  
"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"  
And at the scream of the pair, they turned tail and walked away.  
Hikaru couldn't believe it. But was it really her fault? She couldn't even tell, for the sight of her friends hating each other was too strong to bear. As she watched Sweet walk towards the town and Lala with Prunce head into the rocket (Signifying that rocket repairs were done for the day), tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"Wow" commented Madoka. "Such language! And so mean too!"  
"Yeah" Mune said, almost disappointed. "I've heard stories of the big fight between the star princesses and queen Watevera, but nothing was confirmed from that."  
"Well, i hope you don't have to deal with that kind of mean words where you come from Mune."  
Mune gave a light blush. "He-he. Thank you."  
Eventually sunset hit and everyone went home. Sweet was still missing, while Mune was allowed to stay at Elena's house in the meantime.  
But as Hikaru trekked home with Fuwa, she couldn't stop thinking of how nasty the two aliens had gotten with each other. She felt like it was her fault, regardless if she did anything that caused them to fight. But one thought still couldn't come out of her mind-  
"Is a friendship for them hopeless?"  
At the same time, Fuwa started crying....  
And the feeling while walking home was worse than any feeling Hikaru had ever felt.


	4. Sorta-kinda apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lala and Sweet sorta make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this fic? Do you want a break from the racism? I can give you two, it would be my day

It was now night, and a cold dark starry sky laid over the land. All the girls had settled down at their homes-Madoka was at her manor resting, Elena and Mune were at her flower shop with Mune sleeping on a mattress on the roof, Lala and Prunce were sleeping in the rocket, and Hikaru and Fuwa were at her house, lying in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about Lala and Sweet Mayhem's now-non-existent friendship.  
"How will they be able to work together now? We'll never be able to find Sweet's friends now."  
But during her little thought process, she heard something. A knock at the window. That had to be someone important.   
Not knowing whether to panic or not, Hikaru picked up a broken leg from her telescope and sauntered over to the window. But to her surprise (Or not) it was actually-  
"Sweet Mayhem?"  
The pink-skinned blue haired alien was outside, waving her claw hand on the glass, with a smiling, yet stressed look on her face, and a pair of widened eyes.  
"Can i come inside please?" She asked through the muffled glass casing.  
.................................................................................................................

After Hikaru let Sweet in, she climbed back into bed with Fuwa asking "So why did you come here? And how do you know where i live?"  
An embarrassed Sweet gave a light blush. "Well, I realized i never asked you girls where i could stay so i went to Madoka.....but she said i should go and live with you instead! How does that sound?"  
Hikaru smiled at first.....then frowned about what happened earlier.   
"I don't feel right having a sleepover with her" the pink space princess thought. "I don't feel right."  
She had another idea, but this time knew for a fact it would result in disaster.  
But maybe not? Maybe it would patch up the pair's relationship? How could she know? How would she know? Should she know?  
Well, time to find out.  
"Actually Sweet, I think you should go to live with Lala."  
There was silence, and a sense of distrust in the air, until finally, Sweet spoke.  
"Ha-ha-ha! Good joke Hikaru! But you know Lala and I hate each other."  
Hikaru frowned, only looking more serious.   
"Wait, you're serious?"  
Hikaru nodded sadly. "If you and Lala would just put aside your differences, you may be able to become friends. Doesn't that sound nice?"  
"What? NO! The last thing I wanna be is friends with a Hoshizorian!"  
"But.....why not?"  
And THAT is where Sweet felt her armor pierce. Ouch. She realized Hikaru actually had a point with her words. Be friends with Lala, and you have a sense of trust built into the team you so desperately wish to help. Don't, and it's only made itself an inconvenience.  
Sweet looked back at Hikaru and Fuwa. She saw how Fuwa was on the verge of tears.  
"Please don't fight-fuwa! We all need 'sniff' to get along-fuwa!"  
Sweet sighed. "The Hoshizorian who wants to be befriend the Hoshizorian i hate the most only because we hate each other is unintentionally guilt tripping me into befriending the Hoshizorian i hate the most.....it kinda sucks.  
But at the same time......."  
And with that thought out of the way, she was only hoping this would go ever so "Twincool".  
.......................................................................................................................................................

The cold of the night seemed to get to Lala more than it should have as she breezed through the ship's hologram memory system. She saw it all-her home planet's attack, her forced to flee, the Hoshizora galaxy turned upside down in a fortnight. She felt distressed only thinking about it. Staring up at the ceiling with Prunce in bed, she tried to fall asleep, but she simply couldn't with her mind being flooded with these thoughts.  
It seemed she was finally dozing off when suddenly.....  
"Lala. There's someone outside."  
The words of the ship's AI startled Lala and she turned to see the window. Sweet was standing outside in the cold waving, a sign she wanted to be let in.  
"What is she doing here? After all i did to her?"  
It was no use. Lala knew she had to let her in for one reason or another. Like it or not, she couldn't leave her in the freezing cold. Hikaru (And the others) wouldn't like that.  
"Are you really gonna let that Systarian in-prunzu?!" Prunce, now awake screamed.  
Lala sighed. But either way, the opened the hatch, allowing Sweet to waltz in uninvited.  
As Sweet fell next to her in the chair beside, she gave out her first explanation "First off i didn't wanna come here, Hikaru said i should come. Second, I DO think we should cut this out. It's stupid for you and me. So can we please forget today happened?"  
There was silence. Lala did not wish to speak about today. So maybe she thought saying nothing would help her cause.   
But then she looked up at the hologram of her home, it made her think about something. Something she didn't think would ever come across her mind. Not with a Systarian at least.  
"Hey, can i tell you something? Something private?"  
Sweet looked up. "What private information would you wanna give to ME?"  
Lala gave a stiff face. Then blurted out-  
"I know how you feel."  
Again, silence. Then broken silence-  
"W-w-what?"  
"I've felt the feeling of losing my home before. The Notraraiders invaded my home and stole the star princesses, resulting in the twinkle of the stars going out, one by one. Just like how you......er, the dark emperor destroying your home.......well, i know how you feel about that."  
".....I guess. I....didn't think a Hoshizorian could feel like i do."  
"Well, i felt the same way."  
And then it clicked. The pair looked at each other and saw they were much more similar than different. They might have looked different, their bodies, hair, and movements. But inside, they felt the same way about losing their homes and being driven away. It felt kinda...good.  
Unfortunately, that wouldn't instantly fix anything and the pair found themselves facing away from each other. Even if they clicked, they still didn't fully trust one another. But then another move was made-  
"Hey, uh, i'm sorry about today....La."  
".....I'm sorry too.....Sweet."  
And with those words, Sweet fell asleep, smiling.  
Lala on the other side looked at her, smiled, and then rested her head.  
"Why are you being nice to her-prunzu?"  
"Go to sleep Prunce. She's right in a way. ....We all just gotta, get along."  
Though Prunce wasn't totally on board, he fell back asleep content.   
And Lala? Couldn't fall asleep because she too surprised by what had just happened.  
.......................................................................................................................................

Deep in the suburbs, a man was having issue falling asleep. He tossed, turned, and flipped about, but nothing seemed to fix his sleeplessness.  
"Agh! Why can't i fall asleep! I'm exhausted! Ngrh!!!!"  
As he continued to flail, a saunting figure ley in the background. It was Cramps! With a negative jewel in hand no less! She flung the tiny object across the room from the mirror she hid in, landing right next to the man's bed.  
In spite of his tossings, the man took to notice the small object on the ground. Though not recognizing it, he picked it up assuming it was normal....but then one thought flooded his mind-  
"IF YOU CAN'T SLEEP THEN NO ONE ELSE CAN!"  
Cramps chuckled. "These new negative jewels are impossible to purify! This way you will be a negative jeweler too!"  
The main got up, and screamed the traditional "NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before Cramps giggled with her newfound success.  
"Welcome to the squad sir! Negative Jeweler, Insomnisi!"


	5. So.....we good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight and other stuff happens. Kay?

As a crack of dawn let in through the window of the ship, Lala slowly felt the gleaming light hit her waking her up with it's warmth. As she stretched her arms out to feel the fresh sunlight, she opened her well-rested eyes and rubbed her forehead, sore from her dreams.  
"Good morning Sweet-"  
She wasn't in the chair next to her. Instead, it was empty of any Systarians from last night.  
"Oh.....I guess she left."  
Sleeply hopping out of the chair, she turned on a light, waking up the rocket ship. Prunce meanwhile awoke with a startle.  
"Ugh......morning-prunzu....."  
"Morning Prunce. Do you know where Sweet went?"  
"You're calling her "Sweet" now-prunzu? And what do you mean "where she went?"-prunzu"?  
But all of his questions were answered when he looked around a rocket ship devoid of any Systarian.  
"She just got up and left-prunzu? Pfft, of course she would do that-prunzu! Just leave without-"  
A beeping noise. The rocket was saying something.  
"You have a message from Hikaru Hoshina. Do you accept?"  
Lala nodded. "Of course."   
The screen brightened and showed a dazed Hikaru, with bags under her eyes and an unhealthy amount of boogers.  
"'yawn' Hi Lala. Did you get a good sleep? Cause i didn't."  
Lala, surprised replied "I did get an alright sleep. Are you okay?"  
And then her surprise turned to shock when all of a sudden, a familiar face showed on the screen-  
"Lala! It's me!"  
Sweet Mayhem?  
"I'm sorry i left, but i was contacted by Mune! He said that people all over the area had started to lose sleep. I went to go see, and i found this-"  
She lifted up her tracker to show a negative jewel within range.  
"A negative jeweler is on the loose! He must be what's wrong!"  
"So not 'yawn' Twincool" Hikaru replied.  
Aha! Now it all connected. "I'll be right there with Prunce!" Lala answered before turning the screen off.  
"With me-prunzu?" The blue jellyfish asked. "But i still don't think we should work with her-prunzu!"  
"Prunce, just come."   
And with that the pair were right out the door.  
\----------------------------------------

Lala with her friend in tow raced to the area where the girls decided to meet up. She was only hoping that the fight wouldn't take too long, knowing they all had a limited belt of time left given how fast the dark emperor was willing to work.  
"I'm going to lose my mind if i don't put enough focus on anything other than this" she thought "It just wouldn't feel right".  
As a crowd of people were seen wandering around in a daze, groaning about their lack of sleep, Lala knew she was getting closer. But what really gave it away was the deep shrill of-  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA! Curse to all to be as sleepy as i was for i could not sleep-Insomni!"  
A man in pajamas with dark brown hair and an aura of pink smoke was sweeping the town, causing all those who thought they slept well to suddenly feel tired, but not sleepy.  
"Ugh, i feel awful."  
"Why am i like this?"  
"I must've woken up wrong"  
"Bingo" Lala thought.  
As she darted her eyes around the area, she saw her friends, Mune and Sweet with them, hiding in a bush. Elena gave a "Psst, Lala! Prunce! Over here!  
Lala ran over to them quickly, ducking to make sure she was out of the way of the madman's blasts.   
"Well, what's the plan?"  
"Simple!" Madoka replied "We transform!"  
The four girls of the group then took out four multicolored pens, chanting:  
"Star color pendent! Color charge!  
With the twinkling of the stars,  
we look to the world above.....  
Twinkle twinkle precure!  
Twinkle twinkle precure!  
Star twinkle! Star twinkle precure!"  
After they transformed, the girls introduced themselves-  
"The twinkling star that shines through the universe, 'yawn' Cure Star!"  
"The milky way that stretches through the heavens, Cure Milky!"  
"Light up the sky with sparkling heat, Cure Soliel!"  
""Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene!"  
Mune blushed at the sight of the moon cure. "She's beautiful...."  
And with one final pose the girls came together and chanted-  
"Resonate! The twinkle of the stars! Star twinkle Precure!"  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The monster known as Insomnisi watched as the girls gave chase, darting in front of him preparing to attack.  
"Oh you think I'm, going down that easily-Insomni? Well guess what i've got in store-Insomni!"  
And soon the man grew a pair of weapons from his hands, a pair of knuckle dusters with small holes that shot out an aura of dark energy.  
"Incoming!" Shouted Soliel. And the team hit the dirt.  
Selene was the first one to get up, holding her breath and shot several arrows at the man, but none of them were very effective.  
"It's no use! He seems to be immune to my-"  
Unfortunately the act of speaking to breathe caused her to inhale the aura and drowsiness instantly befell her.  
"Madoka!" Mune cried, as she plummeted to the ground. He dashed to her aid, catching her mid-fall as the sleepiness let her. As he had her in her paws, he tilted her head up to confirm she was alright.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yes. 'yawn' But I-I think this moon is 'yawn' down. 'yawn' Can i nap?"  
Soliel groaned. First Hikaru, now Madoka. She doubled groaned as Hikaru attempted to fight the aura around her.  
"I 'yawn' will not rest 'yawn' if you don't 'yawn' want to make me rest! 'yawn' Sleep time!" And then she fell flat on the ground.  
"Hmph, Mune, get Selene and Star to safety. Milky, we're gonna do a pincer move!" Soleil shouted.  
"Alright!" Milky shouted back. And before you knew it, Soleil and Milky encircled him and after the brief distraction, both were on opposite sides of Insomnisi, but he pulled out his aura guns and shot them at Soleil!  
As the gas filled her lungs, the feeling of tire snuck up on the cure and she hit the floor.   
"'yawn' I really don't wanna sleep but 'yawn' i gotta......."  
As Mune dragged the remaining girls with Prunce's help, Sweet saw Milky's distress as she darted around, being the only cure who hadn't succumbed to the sleep virus.   
"No where to run and no one to help-Insomni! Can it get any worse-insomni?"  
"Milky! Please be okay-fuwa!"  
As Milky tried looking for an exit-dodge, attack, stay put, she kept fearing that the worst was coming as the negative jeweler crept closer. She tried to back up and sucked the breath in tight, ready for a throwdown.....  
Until suddenly-  
Sweet saw how Milky was terrified of what would happen and had thoughts racing through her head. "She's done for! She could get hurt! Am i worried for someone i hate? We did argue yesterday! But the night after we made up? What am i-"  
Too late to think about that! A couple nanoseconds later Sweet got up and darted towards the battlefield.  
"What are you thinking-prunzu! You can't fight him-prunzu!"  
"Be carefwul Sweet-fuwa!"  
"What if he seriously hurts you!?"  
But Sweet wasn't listening. She was too focused on the battlefield. As Insomnisi noticed her, he dragged his attention away from Milky and.....  
POOMF!  
A blast of aura gas filled the area and filled Sweet's lungs. Slowly, she gave a cough and collapsed on the floor. Milky ran to her aid.  
"Sweet! Why did you do that?!"  
"I 'yawn' didn't want to 'yawn' see you hurt like that.....Lala."  
Lala gasped and gently let her go. She knew they had made up after yesterday, but did Sweet suddenly care about her enough to take a shot for her? AND call her by her name and not Hoshizorian or Milky?  
"Haha! Now isn't that sad-insomni! You have no friends AND no one to take the fall for you-insomni! How does that feel-insomni?"  
And that's when Milky lost her cool....and the same instinct Sweet felt when she took the bullet for her kicked in....along with a dash of anger.  
"Heck. NO!"   
Milky gave him a slick punch to the face, which even though he dodged still left a hearty impact.   
"What are you doing-insomni?"  
"I'm fighting for the person who helped me out just now! If i can't return the favor i can't tell her how much it meant to me! I thought she was nothing but a "dumb Systarian"! But now i see the truth! She is the one and only General Sweet Mayhem! And i can't argue with that!"  
Now getting VERY serious, Milky took out one of her star pens-the Leo one specifically. And inserted it into her pen. With a powerful shock she chanted-  
"Precure! Milky shock!"  
-and a bolt of two lion-shaped shocks went strait towards the negative jeweler, giving him a powerful electric zap to the face.  
"Gah! What have you done-insomni?!"  
Milky strutted backwards. "It didn't work? But it worked with Star Punch! Why didn't it work now?"  
Sweet, sleeply resting on the road, noticed this and knew what was going on. "Guys 'yawn' the negative jewels have been 'yawn' upgraded! 'yawn' You'll need a..a stronger attack!"  
Just then, Star found herself getting up to join. "Luckly we 'yawn' have a 'yawn' stronger attack! Girls 'yawn' let's go!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"We're coming"  
"Hpmh, are you sure about that-insomni?"  
"Yes! And we'll prove it!"  
Suddenly, albiet sleeply, the girls pulled out their Twinkle sticks, items which the dark emperor wasn't counting on at all. With their powers combined, they chanted-  
"Light up the sky! The power of imagination!  
Twinkle Stick!"  
"Star☆ 'yawn' Twinkle!"  
"Milky☆Twinkle!"  
"Soleil 'yawn'☆Twinkle!"  
"'yawn' Selene☆Twinkle!"  
"Make the four lights become one now!  
Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shot!"  
And as a rainbow wave headed his way, blasting his tiredness to smithereens, the negative jeweler gave a final cry of "NEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA!" and vanished, leaving only a stud in it's place.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man once known as Insomnisi woke up, not remembering a thing, but feeling oddly well-rested as one by one people got up in their state of near-paralysis. As people started to get up recovering from the drowsiness, so did the heroes as they transformed back to their civilian forms.   
"'yawn' I feel a lot better! Twincool!"  
"Yay! Hikawu feels bettwer-fuwa!"  
"I'm feeling at lot better too." Madoka told everyone. "Thanks for the save Mune."  
Mune blushed. "He-he. I try."  
Lala, happy that everything worked out, smiled. "Glad that everything's alright for now." She thought.  
"Lala."  
The voice of Sweet made Lala turn around to see her blue-haired ex-rival.   
"Lala, I wanted to give you this." Sweet said placing a green stud in Lala's hand.   
Lala looked down at the round jewel. "What for?"  
"For uh... avenging me. I'm glad i could see another side of you and....well, be your friend?"  
Lala blushed. "R-Really?"  
"Yeah! Uh, do you think i'm your friend?"  
".....yeah. Maybe!"  
At that moment, Prunce floated up to them. "Okay, i admit that Systarians are not as bad as i thought-prunzu. But that doesn't mean I approve of you-prunzu!"  
"Did you hear that-fuwa?" Fuwa said, giggling. "Prunce wants to be your fren too-fuwa!"  
"H-hey! That is not what i meant-prunzu!"  
And the gang burst out laughing. Hikaru smiled. The once enemies were finally able to find some common ground. She could only look on with joy to see her two friends smiling and laughing together....  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But on another plane of existence, a young girl and her friend were walking on the sidewalk at sunset, side by side as they smiled together laughing. Possibly, for the first time in forever.....  
Who were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are allowed to start shipping Sweet Mayhem with Lala now XD!  
Also, "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA! Curse to all to be as sleepy as i was for i could not sleep-Insomni!" WTF did i just write?  
This might just be the longest chapter i've ever written.....whoo!


End file.
